Betrayal
by hope1090
Summary: Liet cares for Ivan deeply but mistakes happen and sometimes it's better to leave them left in the shadows then to tell them. M for gore and violence. LietXRussia, Hints of past LietXPoland. LOTS OF BLOOD, CHARACTER DEATH WARNING


**Title:** Betrayal

**Author:** hope1090

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Russia (Ivan) X Lithuania (Toris), side Lithuania X Poland (Felix)

**Summary:** Insanity created along time ago can make one unstable when news is reviled to you…

**Warnings:** violence/gore/hints of past sex

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN IT!!! YOU NO TAKE... I don't think you want thought 0.0

**AN:** Been meaning to rewrite this for hetalia but I kept putting it off. If you don't like torture porn… don't read. A gift for my girlfriend.

* * *

I grinned sheepishly at my lover there wasn't much else I could do. He was not so perfect for me but in some ways we fit together… some ways that should not be known to others. His insanity scares me at times- waking me in the dead of night for a beating, all because he's worried I'd leave him. I sat down on Russia's soft blue carpet wondering when he would return to me; I began to think things over. I did truly love Ivan? There and been another before him but I thought it wouldn't have affected me so- the past is over and done with all we can do is learn from our old mistakes. Sure I might have broken a promise I said that I would keep but at the time I was far too into the mood to care. I regret that choice now. Biting my lip, I glanced wearily at the door, waiting for him to return. I had yet to decide whether or not to tell him what had happened.

"Da, I found what I was looking for," Russia prances back into the room- not walk, prances. He's happy. My guilt grows, "it took me awhile but I found that pipe I was telling you about over the phone- I got when I went to Germany's for a 'visit', you were there remember?"

He brandish a long medium made hallow pipe, it compliments his pale almost white blonde hair with its shining silver gleam. Russia grins, his teeth craved like fangs showing as his tongue slides across the cool metal, my eyes following it as it glides from end to another, shivering at the sight.

"I cleaned of coarse after I found it but-"

"Ivan." He pauses. "We need to talk."

He is not pleased by my tone and lowers the pipe down making it now only an arms length away from me and where I sit. Russia does not sit down.

"About what?" He asks, hid voice is lower now; he does that when concerned or simply reverting to that childish smile that scares everyone so- myself included. Acting before the world is a tiring thing after all.

I gulp. Perhaps it would have been better to say nothing at all. To remain silent and let the guilt fade away in time. But I wasn't like that. Guilt simply loves to eat away at my body and thoughts. Our eyes meet and he knows something is wrong.

"Last week… before I came here I was invited to a party... it was at Poland's" It isn't pleasant telling this tale- and at the toughs very words I can see Ivan grit his teeth. It had been a normal party for Felix's taste but when handed me that first glass of wine. He had spiked it- how could I have known he wanted me back that much? I felt more ashamed of telling my story to Russia as I moved to the part where he slept tighter the next morning… not drunk. Felix said he loved me… "I know I screwed up big time. I know that I'm not good at promising things and I had sworn to myself that I would keep this one but… it happened so fast-" Russia is silent. He is mad and no longer looking at me but at the floor. "Ivan… I-"

"Liet." My name is a hiss between his barely open lips. "MY Liet… why- don't you listen to me?"

I wasn't prepared for the impact of the pole against my face. Falling back, I caught myself only to receive another blow from the metal weapon. There was a loud cracking sound. It hurt too much to scream.

"Why- YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!" another blow, Russia does not take it lightly that have I betrayed him like this. I can't blame Ivan… I deserve this. "YOU PROMISED!"

I cough; blood comes out of my mouth. He brandishes the pole high another his head, and my eyes widen. I know that he could kill me- I knew that when this relationship began that something like this could happen. It was a chance I had been willing to take. The metal pipe smashes in over and over again onto my back, the screams along with blood are pouring from my mouth. There's a pause and the pole drops to the ground, Russia's hands grabs my brown hair, pulling me up to face his. There is only hate and pain in his eyes, no longer the love that had once shown. He lets out a soft growl, his fist making contact with my face. Keeling back Ivan pulls me by my hair back towards him, knuckles making contact with my face. I scream when the sound of my nose breaking echoes in throughout the room.

A grin suddenly appears upon his face and the true fear begins to well up side of me. I know that look, an insane grin that would make any country flinch away in fear. Russia is not longer mad… he's insane.

"_Liet… you shouldn't misbehave like that. I get so sad when you do that… eheh.. HEHEHE."_ That insane laugh of his, how it made me shudder with fear and pain; even now its effect still takes hold of me. "_If you keep doing this I will have to punish you. One thousand needles again my 'love'?_"

I shudder at that awful memory. In an old Japanese song he had heard while in Japan, a child's song about how if you lie to some one the one betrayed will make you swallow one thousand needles. Ivan held quite true to that song and I had spent several days in the hospital.

His hands sweep over my bloodied face, leaving red fingerprints across my cheeks and forehead. He bends down and licks a bit of the red from my lips, his grin spreading wider.

"_No- you did something quite wrong my 'love' for that one thousand needles wont be enough punishment._"

Russia drops me to the floor, my broken crumpled body falling into a heap. He grabs hair, pulling my weighted form down the hallway, down the stairs… I think I scream in pain as I go down the landing, one or more of my ribs must be broken by now. It came as a grace when darkness took my thoughts.

* * *

"_Lithuania … wake up. I have yet to give your punishment. Wake up so I can play with you._"

I groan. His voice is calling me back from the darkness; I don't want to go back- not when he's like this. I fear to open my eyes. I can hear Russia pacing back and forth, a dark chuckle barely audible for even me to hear. I twitch my hand; it doesn't move much though. Something metal is keeping them in place. My eyes open and I glance at the handcuffs that hold my hands high above my head, keeping my body suspended a few inches off the ground by handcuffs, one set for each hand. I remember those handcuffs, we had used them many times during sex, I was always the one on the bottom and Ivan was always on top, never kind in his movements but never with any hate. I think my arms have been pulled out of their sockets… it burns.

"I-Ivan… p-please I-" I scream. He grins and drives the Japanese sword into my gut deeper. Russia had always loved that katana's though he did not care for their makers much, he had gotten it at during the war between him and Japan years ago and was now quite skilled with it. I had watched him pull it from the dead mans hands.

"_Liet we know that's not what you call me… you must address your superior properly, da?_"

He twists the sword a little to the right; my screams grow as I try to speak the correct term to call him.

"Х-Xозяин!" he pulls the blade out all to roughly to say the least, purring as he does so. He loves it when I call him this, to Ivan it lets both of us know who I belong to. My head drops to the ground, blood dripping from the corners of my lips. I wondered why no one next door had heard my screams; they were so loud and high pitched- perhaps it is because no one lives near the countries house. Ivan said that he had always loved the sounds I made during sex; he told me in that smooth, dominating voice that they sounded like the perfect submissive cries.

"_Oh I DO love your voice… so timid and weak sounding, my little Liet!_"

The katana is held at my neck; he forces me to look up at him. Insane lavender eyes meet my green ones. A look of sadness? But it is gone as soon as it came, the sword stabbed into my arm as a replacement for the look. As I scream he laughs, the blade twists in a perfect circle. There is no way to describe the noise I made as my left arm fell clean away from my shoulder- suspended by the handcuffs, my only remaining arm scream out in pain as it held my body above the bloodied floor. I saw his plan now… hack away at me till there was nothing but my head and other pieces left. How like Russia…

He reaches up and unchains my severed appendage, sinking his sharpened canines into the flesh. My eyes train only to the sight as he begins to consume the limb; I lick my lips wondering if I taste good to him, feeling nauseous at the very thought and sight. His smile reveals that it does and it makes me feel sick. Russia drops it to the ground and positions himself to make another wound with the blade. It slices at my chest a couple times. I think se wants to bleed me dry… will my blood make for a good drink, my stomach turns at the thought. Shrieks spill from my mouth as his next target he takes both my legs, blood spilling down onto the floor and without hesitation Ivan leans in and begins to drink from the red fleshy fountains. A soft moan from him is heard.

My form shudders and tears fall down my cheek. I'm not sad it's just what my body's response to the pain is- I deserve this but… I had hoped he would forgive me and we could be happy… I'll soon be dead but I know Ivan, he will take all my limbs before I go. It's his style, his way… memories flash before me of Felixs, my mistakes, my people, the times with Russia- how I want him when the memories of our sex comes flooding back to me, how I want nothing more then to kiss him and let my screams echo about him room as he stabs and fucks me till the last breath leaves my bloodied body- at the very end kissing me and telling me how he loves his 'little Liet' and I tell him how I love my 'Xозяин'.

He pulls away from the drink and stands back to admire his work. There is only one arm that now holds me but with a swift movement from him, a cry from me is released as I fall to the floor, landing in my own blood. Russia's laughter is ringing in my ears, blood and tears mixing as my face rests in the scarlet pool. Sobs can be heard from my repulsive mutilated body along with the sound of boots walking forward. The end is here; it makes me sad to know that it will all be over soon.

Russia reaches a hand down and clasps my hair tightly in his grasp, pulling my head up so our eyes once again meet. I am startled to see tears running down his face, I know he didn't want it to be like this… neither did I.

"I… d-don't blame-e-e you…" I mange to sputter, blood pouring out my mouth as I speak.

"I… know." Russia is shaking now, more tears beginning to pour. And even like this… I hate to see him sad.

"… I… love you."

"…_I know._"

It's true what they say. That when behead you're still alive for 5 seconds after your head is separated from the body. I was still alive long enough to hear his screams echo about the bloodied room.

* * *

**Author: hhmm... I based it off an OcXOc story. It turned out rather nice. If you didn't like and thought I am messed up. Well this is just the type of stuff that my GF and I like- why the hell did you read it. 3 hmmm, I dddooo SO love RussiaXLiet though I will one day write a AmericaXRussia- far to little of those in my opion. Hope you all.... liked it?**

Xозяин- means 'Master'


End file.
